five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in Storage 2
Five Nights in Storage 2 is the sequel to Five Nights in Storage. In the game, you play as Vincent Edwin in a Storage Facility, trying to survive for five nights. Phone Calls Night 1: "Uh....Hello? Hey there. Hi, welcome here, to this new place....this storage facility. Yeah.....while you may have been reluctant to join this job, we are glad you accepted it. Yeah.....we were quite a need for a night guard......so......yeah. By the way, we're storing some stuff here that could be....well....they could be of interest. You see, a company called Fazbear Entertainment has some animatronics here....uh.....they're said to be shipped off to some 'collaboration' between Nickelodeon, Fazbear Entertainment, and Disney. Some restaurant or amusement park or something.....I dunno. But these guys and stuff....well they tend to move. Yeah....they seemed to be a disturbance to our employees, so we try to keep them put. That jerk Alex put the chicken thing in the position it is......man, that guy.....anyway, yeah, just, like, close the door and vent. Yeah. Not much to it, soooo....yeah. Good luck." Night 2: "Hey, night guy! Good job on making it to night 2! Woo! Yeah....uh.....the thing is, that collaboration I was talking about....well Disney and Nickelodeon have shipped there equipment here too. I wouldn't worry about them being damaged, the guys said they would be fine. So, yeah, new guys here. Uh...yeah. Sooooo....yeah. I heard some, like, spooky stories or something. They're all in this book that looks like someone just stapled it together. Yeah....I'm gonna check it out. So see ya." Night 3: "Congrats, bro! About that book o' spooky stories.....well I found some interesting stuff. There was a thing about this girl named Lindsay who was supposedly killed, but actually she survived because an endoskeleton was stuffed inside of her. Yeah, pretty messed up. Says here that a creature of many hands will bring doom. Well if you've checked that other storage room, we have a creature of many hands. And this says something about a haunted Marionette that will run at humans. I don't have a good feeling about this, but I'm gonna keep reading. Good luck, pal. Night 4: "Dude, I found some more cool stuff in this book! There's a thing about a cartoon crab animatronic being haunted and stuff about an abandoned Disney location....man, I wish you could read this because it is sooooo cooool! Look, something about a golden animatronic bear! Can you believe that?! This is cool! Man, I've gotta show this to the higher staff! Alright, see ya!" Night 5: "Hey, man! Staff said the book was nonsense, but I don't believe them. Pretty stupid of them. I mean, seriously, it's got some cool stuff. Bummer. Anyway, I dunno what new stuff could happen tonight. So....good luck." Night 6: "Uh...dude? I have a good question for you....why in the world did you come back? We gave you the day off, we emailed it to you! Well, I guess you can have tomorrow off. We have someone to cover your shift, we think you've earned a day off. Alright then, see you soon." Custom Night: "Hello? Oh, hey! So there's some stuff going on here, dude....yeah. Short story is close the door and vent when needed and check the cams. So....yeah. Good luck!" Gallery FNIS2.jpg|Title Screen FNIS2_Map.jpg|Map FNIS2_Office.jpg|The Office FNIS2_Mr._Handy.jpg|"Other" Storage FNIS2_Puppet_BB.jpg|Extra Storage FNIS2_Main_Storage.jpg|Main Storage Area FNIS2_Machine_Storage.jpg|Machine Storage FNIS2_Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Trivia *The phone guy sounds similar to Phone Dude, but in the files he is referred to as "Phone Bro." *Lindsay is the first character that doesn't belong to PvzFanatic to be in the Five Nights in Storage franchise. *The night 1 phone call nods at a game for the future. Category:Games